A Different Kind of Game
by GlarZey
Summary: Jigsaw/Lil Cal smutfic. Might write more if I get positive feedback.


Both puppets stumbled into the room, drunk from their night partying. They'd gone to the bars, danced and got piss drunk. As they reached the door Lil Cal attempted to insert his finger into the lock. Realizing this drunken mistake he fumbled for the keys, both him and Jigsaw laughing as he did so. After several attempts he got the keys into the lock and opened the door. They both stumbled in, Jigsaw landing on the couch of his friends living room and Cal slumping to the floor.

After a while in their alcohol-induced stupor, Jigsaw pulled himself off the couch and shut the door. His plans were going perfectly, as they always did. His mouth curled into a smile as he heard Lil Cal snore loudly from his spot on the floor. Jigsaw couldn't help but remember the countless people he had seen spread-eagled on the floor. Of course, those were bad people; Cal was Jigsaw's one true friend and Jigsaw had feelings for him. He'd had them for a long, long time, he just never knew how to show them. But tonight, tonight they would be shown in the only way Jigsaw could express.

Still slightly unsteady from the alcohol, Jigsaw had always been tolerant to it (in fact, he was hardly drunk at all), he dragged his friend passed the couch and to the awaiting room...

* * *

Lil Cal woke with his head pounding, very hung-over from the night before. It only took him a few moments, however, to get the jist of his situation. His hands and legs were tied to something, both spread wide above him, making him look a little like an 'X'. He tested his bonds, yanking his arms and legs in an attempt to break free. These proved futile. He took a look around the room next. It was dark; he could only see his own body and the hard table underneath him, illuminated by a single, dim light. Then he noticed something taped to his left hand: a cassette player. He understood his situation then. He knew enough about his friends killings to see that he had become the victim. He pressed the button on the side, hearing its loud, unnatural click and a moment of static before the message began to play.

"Hello, Lil Cal," Jigsaws's deep, rough and sexy voice said, "We have know eachother for a long, long time now. I have been watching you, viewing everything that you do. You may call me a friend. But, for now, _I want to play a game_."

Cal's blood ran cold at those words. He knew about Jigsaw's little 'games' and definitly didn't want to be part of one.

Jigsaw's voice continued, "The rules of the game are simple. You must achieve orgasm in the next 10 minutes, using nothing but me as your, shall we say, toy. If ejaculation is not achieved the device inserted in your anus will activate, tearing your insides wider than you could imagine. Think of it as a dangerous dildo," at this point Lil Cal noticed the pain welling in his hind-quarters and some in his penis, as if a wire had been inserted into his urethra, "Look around Cal, know that I am telling the truth. The timer starts now."

The message switched to static, Jigsaw's voice being heard slightly through the random noise; "I love you..."

Cal was panicing now, his heart beating faster and hard, almost like it would burst out of his chest. But Lil Cal was somehow aroused by the situation; he'd always found Jigsaw pretty hot and the whole sex-or-death thing was exciting. He felt his orange pants tightening. Jigsaw noticed the growing lump as he left the shadows of the room, moving into Cal's sight.

"What do you want me to do, Cal?"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!?" screamed Cal, he wasn't going to become so...abused... without a fight.

"The clock is ticking," replied Jigsaw, "I don't want you to die but if you don't save yourself you will."

"Okay...okay...FUCK! Why me! What did I do!?"

"I find you attractive. I wish for you to have some fun. But your time is running out."

"Fine...Take my pants off, quickly!"

Jigsaw did as he was ordered, pulling the clothing down and smiling a little as he saw that Lil Cal was going commando. Cal's dick was already hard, pointing into the air in front of Jigsaw's face.

"Suck it! Suck it in the most stimulating way you can!"

Jigsaw was quick to comply, licking the head of the sizeable organ and tasting a drip of precum. He took the head into his mouth, his tongue rolling around it and his teeth occasionally brushing against it. This sent shivers down Lil Cal's spine, and causing his already red cheeks to blush more. His head began to bob onto Cal's cock, taking it deep into his mouth but occasionally pausing to give a lick along its length or to give a nibble to the head. Cal began moaning as Jigsaw began to deepthroat Cal. Gagging sounds came from the sloppy blow job, which continued at this pace for several minutes.

"Stop," Cal ordered and Jigsaw looked up at him, "I'm running out of time! Take your pants off, I'm gonna fuck you in your ass!"

Jigsaw smiled at this. This is what he wanted. He turned and began to lower his dark pants, throwing them to the side when he finished. He climbed on top of his only friend, lining the cock up with his anus.

"It's going to have to go in dry," Jigsaw said.

"I don't care, just fucking do it!"

Jigsaw lowered himself onto Cal, his anus stretching to accommodate the width of the erection. Lil Cal moaned the entire way down, until Jigsaw bottomed out. Jigsaw quickly lifted himself up and pushed back down again. Speeding up as he went along, Cal began to writhe under the serial killer and Jigsaw's on penis began to stiffen. As the timer clicked down to one minute the dildo in Lil Cal began to expand slowly, sending pleasure mingled with pain into Cal. This proved too much for Cal. As Jigsaw's hips met his victim's Cal's cock began to twitch inside of him and then started shooting his hot, sticky semen deep into Jigsaw. This sent Jigsaw over the edge as well and his own dick began to spray puppet semen onto Lil Cal, the white tendrils landing on his face and chest. I the heat of the moment Cal opened his mouth, taking some of the semen into it, and savouring the taste.

Jigsaw slumped onto Lil Cal, placing his lips on his friend's and pushing his tongue into it, tasting his own seed as well as Cal's saliva.

The dildo made a slight noise as it began to shrink again and eventually slipped out of Cal's anus. Both dolls fell asleep soon, warmed by each other's embrace...

* * *

Lil Cal awoke on his couch, the same couch that Jigsaw had fell on the night before. _It was just a dream,_ he thought as he stood up, his anus aching. He reached down to see why and felt a hard rectangular prism wedged into him. Fear began to grip him has he extracted it from himself, becoming slightly aroused by the sensations.

He pulled the slightly dirty plastic covering off it and was shocked by what he saw. He nervously pressed the play button on the cassette recorder.

_"Hello Cal, I want to play a game..."_

**THE END**


End file.
